


Shoulders and Glutes

by GK7



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GK7/pseuds/GK7
Summary: Jaebeom decides to give in to his best friend Jackson's constant nagging after a bad breakup with his boyfriend Mark, and joins his little brother's popular gym.He's never met Jackson's step brother, the gym Instructor Park Jinyoung before and he's in for a pleasant surprise.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Shoulders and Glutes

So, umm, yeah... Totally self indulgent as the title suggests. 😂


End file.
